Breaking Hermione Granger’s Heart
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Heute habe ich Hermione Grangers Herz gebrochen. Ich weiß, ohne jeden Zweifel, es war der beste Tag meines Lebens...


**Vorwort: **Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Die Originalstory ist von xXxVicky-BxXx und untergleichem Titel hier zu finden.

Lieben Dank an meine Beta Cho17!

Dies hier ist ein wirklich bitterböser Oneshot mit einem diabolischen Draco Malfoy, der eigentlich überhaupt nicht in meinen Stil passt.

Die Story ist aus Dracos (OOC?) Perspektive geschrieben und dementsprechend ist auch die Mundart.

Fasst das bitte als Warnung auf ;)

**Breaking Hermione Granger's Heart**

„I- Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Während ich ihre Worte in mich aufnahm, hielt ich eine Sekunde inne und lächelte. Es war an der Zeit für Granger, ihre Gefühle mir gegenüber zu begreifen.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", wiederholte sie und lächelte dieses Mal schwach dabei. Sie schenkte mir ein herzerweichendes Lächeln – eins, das in mir den Wunsch weckte, zu würgen - gefolgt von einem bedeutsamen Blick. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich die Absicht dahinter erkannte. Sie wollte, dass ich ihre Worte wiederholte. Schnell drehte ich mich weg, um sie nicht das angeekelte und höhnische Lächeln sehen zu lassen, das sich auf meinen Lippen geformt hatte und begann, mich anzuziehen. Das Schlammblut musste wirklich stumpfsinnig sein, wenn sie von mir – einem Malfoy – erwartete, ihre Gemütsbewegungen zu erwidern. Das würde nie passieren, nicht in einer Million Jahren.

Ich sah sie kurz an, als ich meine Schuhe anzog und fand sie in der gleichen Position, wie zuvor. Ihr nackter Körper war in violette Satinlaken gewickelt und sie hatte noch immer diesen verdammten Ausdruck im Gesicht, der jedoch mit der Dauer meines Schweigens nachließ. Ich wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er ganz verschwand.

„Nun", sagte sie schließlich und ihre Stimme kratzte leicht an meiner Ruhe. „Wirst du noch etwas sagen, oder – oder wirst du dich bloß weiter anziehen?"

Sie erhielt keine Rückmeldung, die ihr eine Antwort sein konnte. Ich verbot mir zu grinsen, als ich ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisen sah. Es war viel zu leicht gewesen.

„Danke für den _Fick, _Granger", gab ich gedehnt von mir, nachdem ich meine Schnürsenkel gebunden hatte. „Ich habe es wirklich gebraucht." Ich grinste sie höhnisch an und blickte sie mit meinen eisgrauen Augen hart an. „Wer hätte geahnt, dass ein dreckiges kleines _Schlammblut _im Bett so viel Spaß bringt?"

Granger, deren Gesicht ihre Emotionen nur zu gut wiederspiegelte, sah mich aus weitaufgerissenen Augen an, die schon mit Tränen gefüllt waren.

„Wa – Was meinst du?", würgte sie, sich über die Augen wischend, hervor.

Für jemanden, der angeblich das hellste Mädchen – beachte, ich sagte Mädchen, nicht Hexe – unseres Alters war, war sie unglaublich blöd. Hatte sie es immer noch nicht kapiert?

„Du warst nur eine weitere Kerbe im Bettpfosten, Granger", feixte ich und genoss ihren entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich dachte, du hättest das begriffen."

Das Schlammblut war am Heulen und ich spürte mein Herz zu meiner perversen Fröhlichkeit tanzen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so viel Spaß machen würde?

„Du lügst", stellt Granger aufsässig fest, wohl mehr für sich selbst, als für irgendwen sonst. „Du hast es nicht so gemeint, du hast das nur so daher gesagt!"

„Ich lüge nicht, Granger", flüsterte ich über sie gelehnt, ergriff ruppig ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, in meine kalten, grauen Augen zu blicken. „Ich sage dir lediglich die Wahrheit – ausnahmsweise mal. Eine Wahrheit, die du nicht magst, weil's nicht das ist, was _du _hören willst."

Meine Worte waren wahrheitsgetreu und ehrlich. Mit einem Wimmern versuchte sie ihr Kinn aus meinem Griff zu befreien, doch auf Grund meiner Kraft war sie dazu nicht in der Lage. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich kaum einen Millimeter.

„Ich _hasse_ dich", zischte sie und ihre matschbraunen Augen starrten mich mit aller Boshaftigkeit an, zu der sie fähig war. „Ich hasse dich so sehr, ich wünschte, du würdest _sterben_!"

„Au contraire, Granger", hauchte ich mich nach vorne neigend, so dass meine Lippen die ihren berührten, „vor ein paar Minuten hast du verkündet, wie sehr du mich liebst. Was von beidem ist es?" Sie ließ ein Stöhnen ertönen, als meine Lippen über ihre geisterten und drückte sich näher an mich heran, ihr Körper konnte nicht anders.

Ihre Zunge schnellte durch ihre geöffneten Lippen und fuhr über die meinen. Ich grinste über die Wirkung, die ich auf sie hatte, als sie vor Zorn und Verlegenheit glühend rot anlief. Wir wussten beide, dass sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Mein Körper war für sie wie eine Droge. Es war wirklich ein _Jammer_, dass ihrer nicht dieselbe Wirkung auf mich hatte.

In dem Wissen, dass es für sie noch vernichtender sein würde, presste ich meine Lippen für einen hitzigen und energischen Kuss auf die ihren. Obwohl sie mit einem jämmerlichen Stöhnen protestierte, erwiderte sie begierig und umschlang mich so gut, wie es ihr möglich war. Ich zwang sie zurück auf das Bett. Wohlwissend, dass es sie durch die Hölle gehen ließ, liebkoste ich mit meiner freien Hand ihren Körper. Grade als sie sich in den Kuss fallen ließ, brach ich ihn ab und brachte den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen uns.

„D-Du bist ein _Bastard_, Malfoy", schluchzte sie, wischte sich über die Wangen und zog die Betttücher hoch, so dass sie ihre runden, vollen Brüste bedeckten.

„Ich denke, da werden meine Eltern Einspruch erheben, Granger", entgegnete ich gedehnt und wirbelte meinen Zauberstab lässig zwischen meinen Fingern. Das Schlammblut beäugte dies vorsichtig.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten, Granger", verhöhnte ich sie. „Obwohl es sehr verlockend ist. Alles, was ich tun werde, ist ein Verhütungszauber."

„Das kümmert dich, Malfoy?", zischte sie mich an, ihre brauen Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Und ob mich das _kümmert_, Granger", feixte ich. „Ich will wirklich kein _Halbblutbaby, _nicht wahr? Und auch keinen _Bastard_."

Die Gryffindor keuchte und wich zurück, als meine Worte sie erreichten. Noch bevor sie einen Gedanken aussprechen konnte, richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihren Bauch und flüsterte die Worte „_Haud Infantia_". Ein grünes Glühen umgab sie eine Sekunde, bevor es sich in Luft auflöste. Ich schob meinen Zauberstab zurück in meine Robe, bevor mein Weg mich ein letztes Mal über das Schlammblut führte.

Sie sträubte sich, doch ich griff ihren Fuß und stoppte ihren Tritt. Schnell neigte ich meinen Kopf zu ihr und setzte einen süßen und unschuldigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen; ein zärtlicher Kontrast zu allem anderen.

„Mach's gut, Schlammblut", hauchte ich, bevor ich sie freigab und schwungvoll den Raum verließ.

Kaum hatte ich die Tür geschlossen, hörte ich den ersten Laut eines herzerweichenden Schluchzens. Ich seufzte; es war wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Tiefe Befriedigung durchströmte mich und ich lächelte voller Triumph und Glückseligkeit.

Heute habe ich Hermione Grangers Herz gebrochen.

Ich weiß, ohne jeden Zweifel, es war der beste Tag meines Lebens...

**Ende**

Ich wüsste gerne, wie's euch gefallen hat.


End file.
